


An Unfortunate Event

by a_little_nostalgic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT boys, Fluff, Harem, Humor, Language!, Other, adults-turned-babies, fighting over reader, tee-hee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_nostalgic/pseuds/a_little_nostalgic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing before you were Captain Levi, Commander Erwin, Eren, Armin, and Jean. But usually while you only had to peer down on one of them in terms of height, this time, you were looking down towards ALL of them.</p><p>In other words, the explosion that you heard just a few minutes before that sent you running into Captain Hange’s lab, had, legitimately and truthfully, turned your most respected leaders, comrades, and friends, into baby-sized, or garden-gnome sized, versions of themselves. Needless to say, you were quite torn between falling to your knees laughing and praying to them like gods, or turning and running for your life, screaming bloody murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unfortunate Event

“By the Walls,” you said, still miraculously holding onto the dirtied rag even though your jaw was dropped and eyes were about to fall out. For some reason, this seemed to scare you more than Captain Levi usually did when he was pissed off, or more than Mikasa did when she was glaring at you for laughing with Eren, or even more than when… okay, maybe that would be an exaggeration, but this was almost close to terrifying as encountering a Titan and fighting for your life.

While you had been dutifully cleaning the toilet stalls across the hall from Captain Hange’s lab, your squad leader had passed by, along with several others in tow whom you hadn’t pinpointed was who, and unfortunately for you, Humanity’s Strongest Soldier did not like the way you cleaned the bathroom and punished you to continue scrubbing even through dinner, which you scowled about after he left. But preoccupied with your work, you barely noticed the sound of Captain Hange’s voice ushering in her guests, and you muttered under your breath to curse Captain Levi to become more pissed off than usual, which often scared you but nonetheless also gave you satisfaction. But sometime later, when all seemed quiet and peaceful, a loud bang caught your attention and almost made you go into fighting pose, wondering if there was some invasion. Slowly and steadily, crouching down, you stepped out to the hall to investigate the commotion. And there it was, a steady cloud of white steam coming out of Captain Hange’s lab door, hissing as it escaped. Panic filled your senses: What in the world was going on? Was that an explosion? Picking up your pace, you hurried over the door and waved the clouds away, trying not to breathe in the putrid air. It took a while for you to enter; you did not want to get poisoned, and slowly, by the time you entered the room, it had cleared up substantially.

Standing before you were your team captain, Commander Erwin, Eren, Armin, and Jean. But usually while you only had to, ahem, peer down on one of them in terms of height, this time, you were looking down towards ALL of them.

In other words, the explosion that you heard just a few minutes before that sent you running into Captain Hange’s lab, had, legitimately and truthfully, turned your most respected leaders, comrades, and friends, into baby-sized, or garden-gnome sized, versions of themselves. Needless to say, you were quite torn between falling to your knees laughing and praying to them like gods, or turning and running for your life, screaming bloody murder.

“Cadet (l/n),” your squad leader’s voice was the first to speak up, irritated. He sounded normal enough, you were still trying to register their, um, predicament that you could barely hear him speak as he continued to address you. “Where the fuck is Hange?”

“… huh?” You responded smartly. A vein ticked in his head and Captain Levi looked just about ready to march up to you and kick you in the shins. Commander Erwin, your continuous savior, simply shoved out a small hand and refrained your squad leader from actually doing so, calmly glancing up at you despite the difference in size.

“Cadet (l/n), I’m sure you have noticed the difficulties this situation is causing and would continue to cause if we waste any more time. Hange had informed us of a chemical retrovirus that was believed to be linked to Eren’s Titan shifting condition and had called us down for a briefing, but an incident occurred and she left half-way through the explanation and had since disappeared. I would like you to track her down for us and reverse the condition we are currently trapped in. As you may have noticed, this form does not allow for fast and convenient travel.”

You would have laughed at the seriousness of his words but the seriousness of his eyes prevented you from doing so. The rag dropped from your hand without your control, and thus Captain Levi sent you a distasteful look when it pooled around your feet, but you quickly and clumsily did a formal salute despite your shoulders shaking, though you could not fathom from what. “Yes, sir!” You called out, and turned on your heels out the door just as you had originally thought of doing.

But still, just… what? What? WHAT? What the fuck? How the hell did Captain Hange think up of a contraption that shrunk your leaders and teammates instead of making them bigger? You thought that would have been the original plan! While you wanted to laugh and cry, you also felt a little mellowed upon remembering your teammates’ faces. Captain Levi and Commander Erwin seemed to have taken the situation better, as both were older and more experienced and was good at remaining calm, but the look on your friends’ faces…

Oh shit, you were not going to let the boys live this down. Eren’s face was completely pale and maybe a little gray, the blood completely drained in shock. His tense and motionless demeanor reminded you of occasionally when he was paralyzed from his obsession with killing Titans, and the brightness in his eyes were replaced by complete horror and dread. He had been staring at your feet the whole conversation. Armin was doing a similar thing, only his jaw was dropped and he was breathing hard, his hands in front of him opening and closing, but he did not appear to have been doing it on purpose. His whole figure trembled at the horror of having been shrunk. Maybe being shrunk was a physically traumatizing experience too. Jean, on the hand, did not look as tense as Eren nor as petrified as Armin. More than anything, he looked queasy. His face was green, and he looked like he was trying not to puke.

You had to shove your hand in front of your mouth to prevent a laugh. Fuck, his pride must have taken a huge blow from this.

Running across the castle area where you and the squad have been cleaning –again-, you got momentarily lost from daze and panic when you could not relocate Captain Hange. You hadn’t actually seen her run off so you don’t know which direction she could have went; knowing her, she could literally be anywhere in just a few minutes. But then a small commotion at the courtyard caught your attention and you quickly went there in curiosity, hoping to at least ask someone where she might have been. To your immense relief, you quickened your steps when you saw a ponytail of brown hair and the sound of her characteristically talking to herself, as well as to the creature she was holding down on the ground.

It was just a bird trapped in a net, and Captain Hange didn’t even seem preoccupied with it. She was muttering something under her breath.

“Captain,” you said, and she jumped a little from being caught. She turned to you slowly, a tense smile on her face.

“Ah, Cadet (l/n), fancy seeing you here. I was just… feeding… the bird,” she looked at her empty hands, then at the poor bird still stranded under her nest. That was an obviously stupid lie, which was weird, since she usually did not lie.

“Captain,” you ignored her blatant excuse, “it’s about the chemicals in your lab. It exploded just now.”

“… Yeah, I heard it.”

Your brows furrowed. “So why aren’t you back? Everyone is still back there, and they’re not in, uh, good conditions.”

“… What are their conditions?” You were concerned again. Usually she would never be this scared about her own research. Where was the crazy?

“… They’re babies.” You chewed out. Silence ensued for a few moments; you could hear the cawing of obnoxious ravens as well as the moment of dread continuously being dragged out. Finally, Hange looked away, the tense smile still on her face.

“Yeah, I thought so.”

Panic invaded your senses again. That was it? Wasn’t she going to jump up and be all happy about discovering something new? “Wait, then shouldn’t you go back? They can’t stay that way forever!”

“… I don’t know how long they will be like that,” she admitted, and you felt your feet run cold. Was she serious? Was this real? “It was actually a compound I’d meant for Eren so he could maybe shift back to human form when we want him to. And maybe even shrink the titans so we could kill them easier.” She sulked a little, poking at the bird under her nest, which was cawing in protest. “But I was boiling the chemical to investigate the makeup when they came in… and I forgot to turn the fire off… and then…”

“… It exploded while you were gone,” you deadpanned, the same dreaded feeling seeping into your surroundings again. Suddenly you felt a little wobbly. What did this mean for the future? “You don’t know how to reverse it?”

“I wasn’t even supposed to use it, so no!” She turned to you, screaming, and proceeded to fall back onto her back to continue to panic, rolling side to side. “I can’t see them right now. I’m so angry with myself. This was the first time something went this wrong. Usually I’m a happy-go-lucky idiot, right?” Well, at least she actually was aware of it. “What the hell!”

“… So, what now?” you uttered, still a little dazed but surprisingly more calm than your superior. She stopped her rolling and peered up at you through your arms, almost pleadingly. You didn’t like where this was going.

“We can only wait, and I’ll think up of something. But I can’t see them right now. I wouldn’t surprised if they would try to kill me.”

You cocked your head, not wanting to say it but doing it truthfully anyway, “I don’t think they are physically capable of that right now.” She stared at you in shock, and so you turned your head away, paling. “Fuck. Please don’t tell them I said that.”

“I won’t, because YOU are going to get them.”

Your head swiveled to her painfully, pulling a muscle, your eyes almost dropping out of their sockets again. “WHAT?”

“They won’t kill you. I think,” she said, looking away. That was not reassuring. “And it’s best to keep this as secret for now as possible; I don’t want to make a big deal out of this and send everyone panicking.” Well, naturally, since she just shrunk Humanity’s Strongest Soldier and the Savior of Humanity into fucking midgets. “Just…get them to their rooms for now and hide them there until I find a solution. I can’t go back into my lab with them there.” You weren’t sure if it was shame or actual fear on her face. Too many surprises in one day.

“Yes, Captain,” you saluted clumsily, and stalked off slowly. You really didn’t want to take the blow of their storm. Especially not from your squad leader. But… what choice did you have?

Because five of the strongest soldiers alive in the Survey Corps are trapped inside tiny, cute, and harmless bodies.

What the fuck were you going to do?

* * *

What the actual fuck were you going to do?

Upon returning to the lab and bracing yourself for the worst, you opened up the door to see only one small body standing in the middle of the room. The rest was a mess but empty, the smell of chemicals still in the air but none that was strong enough to make you wheezy. You blinked a few times, five, in fact, just to be safe, but indeed, there stood only one tiny but imposing figure, his arms crossed in what you could only suppose was irritation. It was difficult, still, to take in just how much change was involved by a difference in size; you had always looked up and respected Commander Erwin, but it was so hard, now, to take him seriously.

“Commander,” you said, your voice coming out in dread, “where is everyone?”

“… Looking for Hange, I assume. I’m guessing she refused to take responsibility?”

Saying it like that made her sound extremely out of character, but it was true. She was still out there, now a prey among extremely cute minis wearing fighting gear. “She said she will look for a solution as soon as possible, and that you will all need to lay low until then.”

The blond was quiet for a moment, but then he sighed, almost a little resigned. He finally looked up at you, his blue eyes somewhat sad. “Do what you believe is necessary.”

“… I’m sorry, sir,” you said truthfully, and slowly approached the little man. Hardly imagined this day would come. “I can take you to your corridors, but she said it’s best not to get attention.” You knelt down in front of him, feeling awkward, as well. It was almost unnerving how childish he looked now, with those big blue eyes and soft blond hair.

Well, then again, it was actually unnerving, not almost. 

Deep down, you were thankful the commander was such a patient and enduring person. He uncrossed his arms and allowed you to slowly place your hands around his waist, lifting him up. He was indeed the size and weight of an infant, and though you didn’t exactly know how to carry one, he was able to adjust. Carefully, and almost fearfully, you let him sit on your arm while he placed his hands on your shoulders, almost unwillingly. You made sure the small commander was safe as you calmed your heart down.

Fuck. You were carrying one of the most respected figures in Humanity in your arms. Literally. You could only imagine both of you standing there, bodies tense, figures pale. You willed yourself not to think anything weird.

Fuck that. This was way too weird anyway.

The hallways were thankfully empty as you walked through them, completely silent, trying to distract yourself by thinking about the route to Commander Erwin’s room instead of anything else. He was warm and tense in your hold. When it was clear that you had to take some detours to avoid the public eye, it was also clear that it would be a long walk. And a long rest of the day. Besides him, you had four more people you needed to find before it got too dark and too dangerous. Babies can get troublesome.

Oh no. You almost stumbled from that thought. They were NOT babies. They were fully capable, mature, and real-life adults. They were just… trapped inside a baby’s body.

Shit, now your body wanted to laugh. Great.

A chuckle escaped from your lips but you balked upon realizing it, and could not bear to look down at the reaction of the child in your arms. No, wait, the commander. The fucking commander. You pursed your lips, waiting for an adverse or even murderous reaction, but a small cough suddenly caught your attention, and he shifted in your arms slightly. You looked down from the corners of your eyes, which widened upon the sight.

Commander Erwin actually looked a little flustered, his face looking over your shoulders and eyes refusing to meet yours, his thick eyebrows furrowed, his lips in a frown that looked like a pout. It was so alarming you almost lost your footing instead. You didn’t want to admit it, but seeing his face like that actually made your heart do a double-flip.

You couldn’t help but blush, too. He was… he was…

Seriously so cute.

By the Walls, you couldn’t believe you thought THE Commander Erwin was cute. That should be an illegal thought. You were out of your mind. But you couldn’t help it, either… it was certainly not every day you got to interact with a child, and definitely not any day you got to hold a child that was once a full-grown adult. But his childish, round face, his large, round eyes… they all did weird things to you. And you were not someone to feel this way usually, but you had the sudden urge to seriously cuddle him and squeeze him close.

You were sure he wouldn’t appreciate that.

“… Thank you, for taking responsibility of Hange’s problem,” he spoke in your ear, hesitant, but nonetheless making you flush in cuteness. “And I do apologize for involving you in this.”

“… It is my obligation, sir,” you responded just as awkwardly, not wanting to reveal just how overwhelming this situation was. “And I am, of course, always happy to help in any way possible. Please do not feel uncomfortable.”

Well, that was probably impossible, but you didn’t want to sound unwilling or forced in front of him. Especially not with him so close. He could definitely see the red on your face.

“… You are a good cadet,” he suddenly said, shocking you. “Levi doesn’t mention you often, but he never spoke bad of you. I am sure you have been a wonderful and worthy soldier on his team.”

“Thank you,” you blushed even further. What, you got to hold the commander in your arms AND receive a compliment from him? This was getting better and better. 

“I believe people like you make our forces irreplaceably stronger. We are capable of great things if others like you work together to fight for the cause, and I apologize beforehand if Levi ever made things difficult. He is a complicated person, as you know.”

“Not at all,” you shook your head profusely, genuinely disagreeing, “fighting alongside the captain makes us all believe we still have hope. We all work great together, and I know they have my back, just like I always have theirs. The Special Operations Squad is a privilege that I didn’t realize I would have.” You beamed at him, as he had finally lifted his face to look at you. “And you are an admirable commander. We wouldn’t be here without you. Thank you for your service, sir.”

His eyes widened, and with the tension gone, you actually happily proceeded walking again with a small spring in your step. You never would have imagined being directly praised by one of the people you respect most in this world, and subconsciously you held him tighter so Commander Erwin’s head faced over your shoulders again, bouncing a little to your every step. His grip tightened on your sleeves.

Unbeknownst you, he was actually both taken off guard and relieved that your grip had caused him to turn, otherwise he really would never have lived it down. Feeling the relaxation of your hold and remembering the tone in your voice when you had just spoken to him, Erwin buried his lower face into your shoulder, his eyebrows furrowing. He was glad you could not see him, for he was beat red, thoroughly embarrassed, and all too happy that it was you holding him and not anyone else.

* * *

After setting down your commander in his room and saluting to confirm you were setting off to find the rest of the… children, your spirits once again dampened upon dreading who you would meet next. Commander Erwin was probably the nicest out of all of them besides Armin, and you hoped Armin would be the easiest to find. Striding out carefully and watchfully for more of your comrades, you eventually went outside to the gardens where all the bushes and flowers were tended to, praying that one of them was hiding here.

And then you couldn’t help but scream when something hurtled and latched onto your leg, gripping it almost painfully tight. You looked down, panicked, readying your fighting position. But a blob of light brown hair stilled your surprise and you blinked down, wide-eyed, to an angry-looking Jean who was holding onto you like you would hold onto a pole. You balked.

“Where the hell have you been, (f/n)?” He screamed up at you, looking furious and pale at the same time. “You have any idea how fucking lost I was?”

“What? How would I know, you just up and disappeared!” You retorted. Only he would say something as unreasonable as that. He continued to sizzle in anger and you refrained from the urge to shake your leg like you were shaking off a flea. “So you’ve been here the whole time?”

“Of course I was! How the hell did you not know?”

“How the hell WOULD I know?” The lack of reasonability was getting to his head and you found yourself screaming at him. “What, are you telling me you’re a botanist, or something? Don’t be a moron!”

“YOU’RE a moron!” he retorted smartly, and fumed as you both entered a glaring contest. But, to your surprise, he was the one to rescinded first. “Just… just… get me out of here. Back to my room. Where is Captain Hange and the rest?”

“Captain Hange is in hiding,” you deadpanned, and Jean looked up at you in horror. “She’s going to find a remedy right now. Everyone else is… gone, like you were. Except Commander Erwin, I got him back to his room.”

“Are you saying we’re going to be trapped like this?” He panicked, fear evident in his voice and eyes. You began to lean down, holding your hands out. “Shit, this is like facing the titans again. I’m a fucking little baby and everyone looks like giants – HEY! THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?”

“Picking you up and carrying to your room!” You yelled in frustration as you struggled to pull him off your leg, and he refused to allow it peacefully. If anything, his grip on your leg tightened. “Stop being a baby!”

“I AM a baby!” He reminded you, kicking you in the ankle. You yelped in pain and then whacked him in the head “Ow! Shit! Is that how you treat kids?”

“Only idiotic ones!” you retorted, pulling at his arms and waist again. Jean’s face was now red from exertion and panic.

“No, just walk over to the boys’ room, you don’t have to fucking carry me!”

“Oh sure, get attention from everyone and make them panicked about you guys shrinking into little kids! Great idea! Also, I can’t walk with you holding onto me like that! Let go!” You two engaged in a battle of strength and dominance, and though he was in a difficult position and had a good leverage, you outwitted him in the war of the mind and finally managed to throw him over your shoulders, his head and arms dangling over them and his legs in your tight hold.

If only. You actually whacked him hard enough on the head that he was paralyzed long enough for you to untangle him from your legs.

“Shit,” he continued to swear, muttering under his breath and rubbing his head in pain, “I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“That’s cute,” you said sarcastically, marching to the boys’ room quickly but quietly. More and more people were getting off training now so you had to be extra careful avoiding the public eye. “I seriously prefer you like this. Honestly you piss me off half the time parading around like the boss of something.”

“I’m my own boss,” he retorted childishly, making you scoff. That noise caused him to reel at you in anger and send a foot to your gut. You grunted, and then looked down at him with a deadly glare. That seemed to have finally calmed him down.

The next few minutes of journey were silent, and suddenly you actually felt the awkward situation resurface again. Jean and you were not particularly close, but you were somewhat competitive with each other and always tried to be the best in combat. Though he often won in terms of height and strength, you still defeated him in wit and speed. Even more, his arrogant and charming attitude often angered you more than not, but he was also one of the most reliable team members. You would still trust him with your life.

Bickering was a common thing though, similar to his relationship with Eren.

“… This is so fucked up,” you heard him mutter, and a little surprised, you turned to find him sulking. It was a similar reaction to Commander Erwin’s, but Jean looked more depressed. “How the hell did I get to this point? What’s going to happen if I don’t change back?”

“… On the bright side, you finally got enough food to sustain your body.” He whipped his head to glare at you, and you looked aside with a grimace. “Truthfully, that’s the only positive I could think of.”

To your bewilderment, Jean didn’t make a snide comment and simply glared at you for a bit more, before turning back over your shoulders with a sigh to continue sulking again. You felt a little awkward; how do you comfort someone you never had a normal conversation with in your whole relationship?

“Look, Jean, this isn’t the end. You’re going to turn back; don’t be depressed over it so much. Nothing is permanent, and whatever happened that caused you turn into this, there will always be something else to turn you back. Don’t feel hopeless, okay? Where’d all that bravado go?”

“It shrunk, just like my body,” he said dramatically, and you couldn’t help but laugh. He swiveled towards you again, fist raised and face contorted in anger. “Don’t you making fun of me! I’ll teach you a lesson!”

“Of course, of course, TINY teacher,” you remarked with a smug look, and he growled as he continued sending you empty threats with his baby face and fist. You shook your head in amusement, squeezing him once. “You’re the proud one, Jean. You always walked around with your head held high. And while that often pissed me off more than anything, it was also something I admired about you: your confidence.” You looked down, a true smile on your face. “I like the brave Jean the best, the one who fearlessly faces the odds. Now’s a good time to use that skill.”

His face was now completely shocked, eyes wide, mouth a little open. His tiny hand still remained in the air though. You chuckled at his expression, and, for good measure, ruffled his hair with your other hand. The conversation made a good turn.

But once again, you were not aware. After that talk, Jean was now looking down, his depression gone, but a new feeling surfacing on the inside. He hoped you could not hear or feel the rate of his heartbeat; it was galloping like one of the stallions on the battlefield. And his face, usually twisted in a scowl around you, was slack and numb from being hot and red after the interaction that made him feel all weird in his head.

* * *

You continued on your search for the mini soldiers after having put Jean safely in his room. But to your relief, this search didn’t take long, for Armin had actually seen you and followed you to a turn. You sighed in happiness, glad it was your nice friend. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Armin,” you said, kneeling down. He glanced up at you meekly, the same tame demeanor he always had. He looked calmer than you thought he would.

“I heard your voice when you were walking up the stairs, but I couldn’t climb them, so I waited here,” he gestured to the dark corner behind you, his face forlorn and in distress. “I was following Eren, but we got separated when a few people walked by. I don’t know where he is.” You didn’t like seeing your friend so down. “Where is everyone else?”

“I just carried Jean up to his room, and Commander Erwin before that. Captain Hange needs some time to reverse your condition, so she told me to hide you for now.” You smiled encouragingly, leaning down a little. “I’m sorry, Armin.”

“I figured,” he said, shrugging and defeated, “when you took so long to come back, especially since Captain Hange never came back either.” Armin sighed, and then finally lifted his sad face to look at you. “Okay, do what you must.”

He was the most cooperative person yet, and you were so glad he was. You knew he probably would have also stayed in the lab had Eren not run off, and now he was also lost. Great. Gingerly and carefully, you picked Armin up after he lifted his arms slightly to accommodate you, and you both blushed a little at the contact. You were friendly but formal towards each other, and both of you were highly aware of the awkwardness of this situation. After ensuring he was safe and secure in his arms, you turned back to head up the stairs for his room, which was a close trek, this time.

However, voices resounded on the other side of the hallway, and both of you stilled in panic. Oh shit, it would be bad if you got caught like this, especially during a time of traffic. Startled and both of you stuttering, you finally turned and decided to hide in the corner where he was at, sitting down and placing him on your lap. You were in the shadows, but you were not sure if his shadow was a prominent bulge.

“Uh, (f/n),” Armin whispered frantically, his face beat red. You hurriedly shushed him, hearing the voices of others coming even closer. Without even realizing what you were doing, you opened up your jacket and closed them around Armin, shoving him into your chest. You heard a muffled yelp but ignored it as you were intent on the voices. Finally, but tediously, the footsteps retreated, and you waited a long time after the hallway became quiet again before you sighed and leaned back in relief. Thank the Walls, you weren’t caught.

Oh, but why were you scared of getting caught again?

Shit! Your eyes widened in panic and you quickly opened up your jacket, releasing a flustered Armin. You were exceedingly worried that you had smothered him in there. “Oh god, I am so sorry, Armin. Are you okay? Can you breathe?”

His head was like a tomato, and you sincerely hoped you didn’t just suffocate him. But Armin seemed alert enough, for he shook his head, only looking a little dazed. You felt your throat tighten a little. By the Walls, baby Armin was so, so cute. He was like a doll. You swallowed a little, just to clarify. “Are you sure? Do you have enough air?”

“Fine,” was all he squeaked out, frazzled. Praying that it wasn’t because of the lack of air, you looked at him doubtfully and hesitated looking out for more people, and then turned back to him for assurance. He refused to meet your eye, only finding the crest on your jacket extremely interesting. 

“Okay, I’m sorry. Let’s go?” You suggested, making sure he was okay with you picking him up again. His posture once again tensed and you were confused at his reaction, but he nodded once more, allowing you to proceed. Slowly, and again carefully, you gathered him up in your arms, holding him so that he was able to face the side, rather than be sprawled over your shoulders looking at the back.

“… Are you okay?” you asked after a long period of silence, at which your only response was, once more, a mute nod. “You know, this may seem like an awful situation, but you’re really calm about it. I admire that. I’m sure I wouldn’t take this as well as you.”

“… It took me a long time to accept it,” he admitted truthfully. He was always very straightforward about his cowardliness sometimes, which actually made him a braver person. “I was completely freaked out at the beginning and didn’t know what to do.”

“But you pulled yourself back together,” you assured him, smiling despite him not looking at you. “You know, you never seem to give yourself enough credit, Armin. You’re one of the bravest people I know. You are selfless too, and would sacrifice yourself for your friends. I seriously respect that.”

He remained quiet for a bit, but when he responded, his voice was low, almost timid. “You really think that?” he asked meekly. You peered at his face, and then yours broke into a grin as you nodded, confirming your words.

“Of course, I would never lie to you! I trust you completely.”

Armin seemed to like that, for he finally looked at you with a smile, the same blush on his face. As you continued to carry him, you actually felt his arms loop around your neck, and you found yourself in a baby’s hug. Oh boy. Oh boy, oh boy. This kid was too much.

“Thanks, (f/n),” he muttered into your shirt. Armin was glad you could not see his face in this position, for since the beginning of seeing you and being picked up by you and being shoved deep into your embrace, his heart had never stopped fluttering, and his face had never stopped flushing.

“Two more to go,” you said to yourself. It was already around dinner time, hence there being more people around than before. You sure hoped Eren and the captain didn’t put themselves in a compromising situation.

* * *

“Captain Levi,” you whispered loudly, cupping your mouth, “Eren! Where are you? Are you here? Captain Levi! Eren!”

“Can you be more idiotic?” You heard a voice near your feet, and you swiveled around in panic, almost stumbling in shock. Though you had prepared yourself for a surprise, it still jolted you to hear your leader’s voice so close. He had always been a little intimidating and you were always on your guard whenever he appeared spontaneously, no matter his stature… or size. “Do you want everyone to think we’re missing?”

“Sorry,” you muttered, head bowing down. You would not have done this if you felt it was unnecessary, but it was getting dark, and the castle was not the brightest of places. Captain Levi was small enough and always fast on his feet, so you didn’t think you would catch him the same way you were able with the others. Blushing, you slowly knelt down. “Are you okay, Captain?”

“Do I LOOK okay?” he countered, as if you were stupid. He probably thought you were. “I’m one fucking foot tall and a kid. Can barely see shit. And you just up and disappeared and never came back. Where the fuck is Hange?”

“I don’t really know,” you muttered, though you guessed she was probably back at the lab by now. “She told me that she’s going to have to find a way to reverse your situations and that you should hide for now, otherwise people will panic that you five disappeared… especially you, Captain. Your squad is already wondering where you’ve been throughout and after dinner.”

He looked away with a scowl, crossing his arms characteristically. You couldn’t help but squeal a little on the inside, despite your cautious reflexes around him. An angry, pouting, sulking baby Corporal was almost too much to handle. You would never be able to erase this moment out of your memories. He was tinier than all the others, of course, a skinny kid, but you would have no doubt the next moment he would be delivering a painful blow to your shin if he got more pissed off. But that expression on that face though… Holy Maria, you felt your face flush in giddiness.

“… Oi, you, have you been listening to me, brat?” you suddenly heard him say, and then you blinked blankly, dropping your hand from your chin. He was glaring daggers at you, an impatient aura in his stance. “You really are an airhead, aren’t you? You got the guts to ignore me.”

“No! No, I was definitely not ignoring you, sir,” you said, straightening and stiffening. Just one glare made you sweat a little. “Just… uh, I think it’s best if your return to your corridors. You’ll be safe there until Captain Hange finds you. And it’s getting dark, it will be dangerous out here.”

“Tch, fine,” he retorted disdainfully, turning on his heels towards his room. However, his room was on the third floor, and you were outside on the first. Hesitantly, you followed him, and he was actually fast enough that you didn’t need to slow deliberately to walk beside him. You bit back a grin at the way his baby figure walked. Damn, this was so adorable. “Don’t stare at me,” he spat out, catching your glance. You pursed your lips and looked away, trying to repress a laugh.

“Sorry, sir,” you said tensely, falling in step in silence. However, you couldn’t help the nagging in the back of your mind. “But, Captain, I think it’s best if, uh, I carry you. We’d be faster, you know? And it won’t risk other people seeing us.”

He didn’t respond, only continued facing forward and walking swiftly, graceful steps in his walk. You tried again, though him ignoring you was not a good sign. “Really, Captain, it’s too dangerous for us to walk like this. And there are stairs, too. I can help you so you won’t have to climb.”

He sent you a glare over his shoulders but remained brooding and quiet, narrow eyes sharp. You felt a flush creeping up your neck at taking this risk but you couldn’t help it – it was a frustrating situation! “Captain, please, let me carry you! We’ll got a lot faster this way!”

“Don’t you fucking shout!” he turned to you, stopping, his angry baby eyes glaring daggers at you. You halted too and pursed your lips, feeling your heart beat fast. You weren’t sure if you were more scared of this situation or more excited at seeing baby captain so frazzled. “Way to get attention this way, precocious brat! You want me to teach you a fucking lesson about discipline and respect for your superiors?”

“… but you’re small, Captain!” you admitted truthfully, dreading his reaction but needing to say it anyway. It was better to cut to the chase fast, right? “And you’re being too stubborn! It’s not healthy for you!”

He growled at you, fists tight, and despite his size he still had an intimidating aura. Even so, you were no longer scared by his demeanor; it was hard to be, considering his current situation, and you wondered if this was practice for you to no longer be fazed by his tantrums. Eyes and face dark, he was completely glowering at you, trying to be authoritative, but somehow you only felt the urge to hug him. Little Corporal Levi being angry was probably the cutest reaction you had seen so far.

Finally, you relented, kneeling down despite the risk of him delivering a blow to your face. He continued to glare at you, stance wary, and you calmly placed your hands on your bent knees. You stared at him seriously, taking a deep breath. “Captain, I understand your independency and capability of taking care of yourself. That is one of the many things I admire about you. You’re scary,” you added, quirking an eyebrow, “but you’re also incredibly strong, which is probably why people get intimidated by you. But even so, I respect you more than anything else and want nothing but to support and stand by you. I always have your back, and as your loyal cadet,” you straightened up, puffing out your chest, “please allow me to ask for your trust.”

His glower lessened substantially, though his eyes continued cutting through you. Even so, you held your stance, unwavering and unchanging, and held his gaze for several long, silent beats. Sweat was beginning to form in your palm but it was no longer from fear, but rather from anticipation at his reaction. You never really could predict what the captain would do or say, but you braced yourself for the worst, having lost the ability to be scared by him now.

Finally, he closed his eyes, the tension seeping from his shoulders. Your eyes widened and fists relaxed, as well, relieved that his mood was gone. When he opened his gray eyes again and peered back at you, this time it was more in a begrudged interest, his arms crossed, his eyebrow quirked. You responded in kind, blinking a little. “I scare you, and yet you are loyal to me?”

“… I think that’s the case with most of us, to be honest,” you admitted with an awkward smile. “But we still admire you more than anything.”

“Tch,” he said, looking to the side, frowning. He turned back around, and you wondered vaguely if he was going to march off again. But he didn’t move, and you just knelt there, staring at his back in confusion. A few moments after, he turned just slightly to send you another glare over his shoulders, a scowl on his face. “Well? You’re just going to sit there like an idiot? Take me to my room.”

“Oh, yes, yes,” you quickly said, getting up. Cautiously and warily, you placed your hands around his waist, lifting him, and masterfully adjusted him to sit on your arm like Armin did. The scowl was still on his face, but it no longer looked like it was due to anger. “Are you comfortable like this?”

“… Don’t let it get in your head, brat,” he glowered, not looking at you. You couldn’t help it. Little Captain Levi actually looked flustered. You lifted the other hand as a fist to your mouth and allowed a chuckle to escape your lips. He looked up at you then, an eyebrow lifted. “You have to disobey me, don’t you?”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hold it in,” you said, laughing out. You proceeded to walk, his weight reassuring in your grip. He clicked his tongue again, and then to your surprise, tugged harshly at your hair. You glanced down in surprise, a blush on your face.

“You pissed me off more times than appropriate, cadet,” he said, almost whispered. You gulped at his dark gaze, pursing your lips now. A smirk lifted the corners of his mouth, his eyelids drooped a little and clouded over with arrogance. “I’ll be seeing you soon after this. Be prepared for some serious punishment, (l/n).”

* * *

Captain Levi’s change in tone continued to shock you even after you returned him to his room, dazed and heart beating fast. It should be illegal for him to give you a heart attack like this; you weren’t sure if he was cute or overbearing just now. But then you shook your head frantically, slapping your cheeks and bringing some redness to your skin, then marched back out to the hallways to look for the last transformed soldier. It was already very dark by now and most people were back in their rooms, so you didn’t have to worry about getting attention. However, it had gotten chilly, and you came out shivering from the breezy evening. You hoped Eren wasn’t too cold like this; he was tiny, so his heat preservation probably was not as good.

Cupping your mouth again, you aimlessly ran around the castle, whispering his name. “Eren! Eren, where are you? It’s me, (f/n)! Are you okay?”

Silence ensued for a long time and you began growing concerned at the lack of response. He was the last one and it was dark to see, thus you began running, both to speed up the procedure and to warm up your body. Leaves crackled underneath your feet, breaths blowing barely visible mists into the air. Dear Maria, where was Eren? You were sure everyone was worried about him by now, especially Mikasa. If you encountered her tonight… uh oh, you wouldn’t want to imagine her reaction.

Then you paused in your steps, ears alert. You could have sworn you heard something… a voice maybe? You turned around slowly, trying to gauge where the sound came from. A soft groan came out from a tree near the castle entrance, and your heart leapt as you picked up your pace, running towards the sound. As you got closer, you truly did hear the voice of someone muttering your name in between groans, and then finally a sneeze.

“Eren?” you whispered warily, kneeling down. You couldn’t see exactly, but there did seem a shadow huddled at the trunk of the tree. You reached your hands out, feeling an immense relief of meeting the familiar texture of your Survey Corps jacket, and then bundled up Eren in your hands without caring. “Thank goodness, you’re okay. I mean, are you okay?”

“… Yeah,” he finally muttered after a few chattering of teeth, shivering once he met with the warmth of your arms and chest. He sighed a little, snuggling even closer to receive more of your heat. “I thought I was going to freeze out here.”

“I’m not going to let that happen,” you assured him, squeezing him for good measure. You rubbed his back comfortingly and also opened up one side of your jacket to wrap it around his shoulders. He seemed to appreciate that, for he leaned back a little, quiet, and allowed you to continue bringing the cold out of his body.

“There were a lot of people a while ago,” he mumbled, almost a little grumpily. You bit back a grin. “I wasn’t able to get into the castle, otherwise I wouldn’t be stranded out here. And then I tripped on something but wasn’t able to get back up. Damn… this is probably the only time I’d wish I was a Titan rather than a freaking baby.”

You had to throw your head back to laugh at that even if you felt the glare he sent to you, though it was only half-assed. After a moment or two when he stopped shivering, you held him close again, calming his nerves. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I mean, I know this sucks, it seems like you’re always the subject of an experiment.” He glared at you again, but you just jokingly shook your head. “But don’t worry too much, okay? Everyone’s back in their rooms and Captain Hange is figuring something out for you guys right now. You just need to stay hidden and safe, we don’t want to cause any panic. Don’t want something like this to happen again, right, Eren?”

“Right,” he agreed, and you felt his brown hair brushing your chin as he nodded. You smiled a little, and before you were aware, you wrapped your arms around him and set your chin on his head. He tensed immediately in your grasp.

“Don’t worry, I’ve always got your back, Eren. I know you’ve went through a lot and that you might feel alone sometimes, but you’re so brave, and you’re really selfless. You are an admirable guy. I really like that devoted and dedicated personality of yours; no one doubts that you’re extremely loyal and would do anything for us. Even if your Titan form is a little worrying,” you shrugged, finding baby Eren the least worrisome of all, “I know you’re always in there and that you wouldn’t hurt us. That’s why I’ll protect you too.” You squeezed him, feeling his warmth come back again. He didn’t respond, but you continued to hold him time for the next few moments to make sure he was warm.

And then a while later, you finally noticed what you were doing and pulled back with a blush, laughing awkwardly. He had long since stopped shivering, and if anything, he was actually frozen. You scratched your cheek with a finger. “Well, okay, I guess we should go back in if you’re fine now. You’re okay with me carrying you?”

“What?” He said, almost in panic, and you laughed again. Without waiting for a proper response, you hauled him up in your arms, this time bridal style. Eren continued to stutter, frantically saying nonsensical words. You shushed him quietly, jolting his little body. “What? (f/n), what?”

“Shh! Don’t be too loud!” you warned, heading back into the heat of the castle. A smile adorned your face, and though his face pressed into your jacket, you didn’t mind holding your close friend in your arms.

Eren was suddenly extremely thankful of the darkness outside and in the halls, for he wasn’t sure if would he would be able to control himself if you saw how red his face was, or heard how loud his heart was beating, or noticed how happy he was at hearing you speak and feeling you carry him like you two had each other’s backs until the end.

* * *

“Yes! A final success!” Hange hailed, holding up a suspicious looking vial of blue liquid that was popping off mist. You grimaced a little, not really liking what you’re seeing.

“Are you sure that works? What if they turn into something else?” you asked doubtfully, and she cheerily beamed at you, waving the chemical around.

“Oh don’t worry about that. I’m sure they won’t turn into something worse than a baby; worst case, I’ll make something else that turn them into harmless cats or something. Not a big deal.” She laughed happily, but you could only feel dread building up in your stomach.

This woman was seriously the least reassuring person you knew!

“I’m going to their rooms now, you can stay here and watch over the lab.” Her last words were punctured with seriousness, almost threat. You leaned back a little. “Don’t. Touch. Anything. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am,” you assured her, nodding. She was satisfied with that and stood up, walking away, then closed the lab door loudly after she left. You sighed, suddenly feeling extremely exhausted. A day of mental stress, hunting down shrunken adults, physically doing crazy things, and then helping with a scientific malfunction was more than enough for a while. You needed sleep. Deciding that was a good idea, you calmed upon hearing the birds chirp outside, as well as the slight breeze that came in from the window crack. You set your head on your folded arms on the table, lulling yourself to sleep.

The door reopened a few minutes later but you were dozed off. Six figures stood there, one rubbing her head in pain and protest, but the other five staring at your serene figure. At the sound of them entering, your eyes fluttered back open and widened in relief at staring them in their normal forms. Bless the Walls, they were all back to normal!

“Thank you, (f/n), for all your help,” Commander Erwin was the first to talk, surprising you with your first name. His subordinates all swiveled towards his address in shock, but Captain Levi remained stoic. The tall man’s smile was kind and serious, it did something weird to your chest. “Our recovery would not have been as smooth if it weren’t for you. Thus… I would like to show my appreciation.” Panic overrode the boys’ faces while the other captain scowled, eyes narrowed.

“As a cadet, part of the job to make sure we’re in the best shape. You’re doing something unnecessary, Erwin.” Then he addressed you next, eyes hard and unyielding. “I’ll see you in my office tonight, (l/n). You can do better with a few tricks on the field, and I’ll teach them to you.” Your eyes were bulging again at his invitation, face inadvertently heating up for reasons unknown to you, probably because he was suggesting you meet in private, but Jean was the one who spoke next.

“Well, I-I can also teach you some tricks!” Then he blushed, looking away. “You could use a few tips on your fighting skills. I’ll show them to you, otherwise you’ll get yourself killed, and all. I’ll even free up some time to help you improve.” Your heart fluttered a little at his seemingly embarrassed expression. You had never seen Jean like that before, and for some reason his suggestion of training you made you feel giddy. You pursed your lips.

“Like you’re even that strong, horse-face,” Eren said, earning him a deadly glare. His bright eyes turned to you, earnest and passionate. “I’d like to train with you, (f/n), so we can get stronger together. And it’s probably best if we know each other better, too… that way we can work really well as a team. I think it would be great if we fight as partners, especially if I am in Titan form. We’d do amazing things.” Eren’s brightness made you look down briefly in embarrassment under his stare. His suggestion that you two become partners was an interesting concept, you suddenly felt nervous and almost strangely happy.

“I think that would be dangerous for (f/n), Eren,” Armin interjected, and his best friend looked at him in alarm. With a characteristic serious face, Armin faced you, his posture upright and alert. “There are some tactic things I would like to discuss with you in private; I believe it would be a good idea for you to be familiarized with them. What do you say?” His bright blue eyes pinned you down, and your own widened at their intensity. It was almost as if the fire in his gaze was somehow sent to you, and you felt your neck slowly heating up.

A little overwhelmed to respond, you simply stared at them in shock, jaws a little dropped. Silence invaded the lab, and the bird chirps that lulled you into sleep before now only sounded deafening. A pin could drop and you would all jump.

Thus it was Hange who spoke up finally, her shock immediately replaced by an interested look, a sly grin on her face. Stopping the rubbing of her head, she then lowered her hand to rub her chin, looking at everyone thoughtfully. You didn’t quite like the look on her face. “Oh? Oh, what’s this? This is very interesting. Well, Cadet, which one are you going to choose?”

Five pairs of eyes focused on you, staring you down. You suddenly felt like you were being stripped to the core, and surprised, you looked down with a flush on your face, your heart beating extremely fast. What were you going to do now? What was even going on?

Oh, by the Walls.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to cuddle up with baby AOT boys... especially Levi and Eren. The former will probably deal with it in exchange for something later, while the latter will be super embarrassed and cute. Yeah? Or is that just over-active imagination?  
> Also it was super hard making the reader's gender ambiguous! But I still think "you" turned out a little feminine since I'm not too good writing too long in a masculine voice, so that probably seeped through. Ha ha. Sorry about that, too.  
> Hope you enjoyed this, readers!


End file.
